Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape!
by TinaHewen
Summary: Oneshot. Harrys verrückte Idee, seinem griesgrämigen Professor eine Freude zu machen.


**Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape!**

Es war der 24. Dezember. Harry verbrachte wie jedes Jahr seine Ferien in Hogwarts. Ron und Hermine waren zu ihren Familien gefahren, so wie so ziemlich jeder andere auch. So war Harry fast alleine.

Beim Frühstück blickte er die lange Tafel auf und ab. Wo sonst seine Mitschüler saßen und lustig durch einander quasselten, waren nun lauter verwaiste Plätze. Aber auch von den Lehrern war noch nicht viel zu sehen, da Harry sehr zu früh dran war.

Er blickte zur Decke hinauf, die so verzaubert war, dass man das Wetter von draußen sehen konnte. Er beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die langsam herab segelten und im Nichts verschwanden. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu der Lehrertafel und schließlich durch den Rest der Halle. Es war komisch hier vollkommen alleine zu sitzen. Die Halle war einfach zu groß für einen alleine.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte er sich wieder seinem Teller zu, auf dem zwei Scheiben Toast lagen und darauf warteten mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichen zu werden.

Gerade als er zur Butter greifen wollte, ging die Tür zur großen Halle auf und ein Lehrer betrat den Raum. Doch Harry schaute erst auf, als er merkte, dass der Lehrer stehen geblieben war. Schließlich hielt auch Harry inne. Bei allen Lehrern, die noch im Schloss waren, musste es ausgerechnet dieser sein, den er am Heilig Abend als erstes zu Gesicht bekam?

Schüler und Lehrer sahen sich lange an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Keiner rührte sich. Womöglich hätte die Starre Stunden gedauert, wäre nicht Dumbledore dazu gestoßen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Guten Morgen, Harry!" begrüßte der Schuldirektor die beiden mit einem fröhlichen Augenzwinkern.

In dem Moment gab Professor Snapes seine Starre auf und ging, ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, bis zur Lehrertafel vor und nahm Platz.

Dumbledore blieb eine Weile unschlüssig stehen. Er blickte zwischen Harry und Severus hin und her. Schließlich meinte er: „Die Halle ist viel zu groß für so lange Tafeln!" und schnippte mit seinen Finger. Wie durch Zauberhand, verschoben sich die Tische an die Wand und in der Mitte der Halle erschien eine Rundetafel, die groß genug war, dass alle Lehrer und Schüler, die zu Weihnachten im Schloss waren ihren Platz fanden.

Severus saß noch immer an seinem Platz und blickte etwas säuerlich drein. Der Direktor hatte auch den Lehrertisch entfernt und Severus musste nun seinen Teller in die Hand nehmen.

Ähnlich ging es Harry. Auch er hatte in letzter Minute seinen Teller retten müssen. Bevor er samt Tisch davon gewandert wäre. Ein wenig unsicher stand er auf und nahm an der runden Tafel Platz.

„Ist doch gleich viel gemütlicher!" stellte der Direktor fest und setzte sich neben Harry. Dann blickt er auf und rief, „Severus, leiste uns doch Gesellschaft!"

Der Zaubertranklehrer grummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und kam mit seinem Teller nun auch an die Tafel. Er setzte sich auf dem Platz, der am weitesten von Harry entfernt war. Da dies aber ein runder Tisch war, hieß das, dass er nun den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gegenüber saß. Er verfluchte sich für diese Entscheidung, wollte sie aber nicht mehr ändern.

Harry guckte etwas schüchtern auf. Hatte der Groll dieses Lehrers denn nicht einmal zu Weihnachten eine Pause. Immerhin war doch heute das Fest der Freude. Aber nach weiteren Überlegungen stellte Harry fest, dass er noch nie gesehen hat, dass Professor Snape _Freude_ hatte. Außer, wenn er einem Gryffindor mal wieder Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Auf einmal spürte Harry so etwas wie Mitgefühl für den Zaubertrankmischer. Was war das für ein Leben, wenn man nicht einmal im Jahr lachen konnte? Er selbst hat schon viel durch gemacht. Mehr als so manch Lehrer hier. Aber das Lachen ist ihm nie vergangen. Zumindest nicht von Dauer. Ob er versuchen sollte, dem Lehrer eine Freude zu machen?

Es war eine verrückte Idee, das wusste Harry. Aber was konnte es schaden? Er war schon in der Ungunst des Lehrers. Das hatte er seinem Vater zu verdanken. Also wenn das Ganze schief gehen sollte, würde sich nichts ändern in der Beziehung zum Professor.

Es war also gemachte Sache. Okay, aber _was_ konnte dem Lehrer eine Freude machen? Gryffindor Punkte abziehen? Harry grundlos zusammen stauchen? ‚Hmm... warum eigentlich nicht? Die Idee war so schräg, dass sie schon wieder gut war' dachte sich Harry und fing an, in sich hinein zu grinsen.

Während seiner Gedankengänge, hatte Harry gar nicht gemerkt, dass inzwischen alle verbliebenen Lehrer und Schüler zum Frühstück erschienen waren.

Ein angenehmes fröhliches Plaudern füllte den Raum und ließ diesen nun wesentlich wärmer erscheinen. Harry blickte sich in der Runde um. Jeder wirkte irgendwie zufrieden. Jeder, bis auf einer.

Es erstaunte Harry, als er glaubte einen kleinen Hauch von Eifersucht in den kalten Augen zu sehen. Oder war es nur Einbildung? Denn kaum hatte Professor Snape den Blick des Schülers bemerkt, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und er sah wieder so grimmig aus wie vorhin, als Dumbledore ihm den Tisch weggezogen hatte.

Ja, es war wohl dieser Blick, der Harry die Bestätigung gab, etwas dagegen unternehmen zu müssen.

(zwölf Stunden später)

Das Abendessen war vorüber. Die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Das musste selbst der griesgrämige Professor zugeben. Dennoch freute er sich schon auf die angenehme Stille, die er in seinem Büro finden würde. Er würde den Abend mit dem Brauen eines Zaubertranks ausklingen lassen. Nur er und der Kessel. Das war ihm das Liebste. Oder, etwa nicht?

Er hasste Weihnachten. Alle waren immer so fröhlich drauf und genau das störte den Lehrer. Wie konnte man sich darüber freuen, dass man einmal ihm Jahr lauter Klumpert bekommt, dass man nie haben wollte und dass man nicht wegschmeißen durfte?

In Gedanken vertief erreichte Professor Snape sein Büro. Oh ja, gleich würde er seine Ruhe finden. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und...

‚Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein' überrascht blieb der Professor stehen. Doch zog er die Augenbrauen böse zusammen. ‚Was glaubt dieser dumme Gryffindor, was er da macht?'

Harry stand im Büro des Professors. Er hatte gerade das Bücherregal studiert, als die Tür hastig aufgerissen wurde. Nun bedachte ihn der Professor mit einem mörderischen Blick.

Harry hingegen sah den Zaubertranklehrer erwartungsvoll an. Der Professor bohrte mit seinem Blick, Löcher in den Jungen. Doch keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort.

‚Wann sagt er es denn endlich? Eine bessere Gelegenheit zum Punkteabziehen wird er wohl nicht mehr bekommen.' fragte sich Harry.

‚Was steht der so dumm da? Er könnte sich wenigstens Entschuldigen, dass er ausgerechnet am Heilig Abend mich mit seiner Präsents belästigt. Warum hat Dumbledore nur verboten am Heilig Abend Punkte abziehen zu können? Das nimmt einem ja jede Freude. Allein für den Blick, sollte ich ihm Punkte abziehen. Hat er denn nie gelernt dass es unhöflich ist, Leute so anzustarren?' ging es dem Lehrer durch den Kopf.

Nachdem sich die beiden etwa gute zehn Minuten schweigend angestarrt haben, brach Harry die Stille: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Professor Snape!"

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er sich verhört hätte. „Potter, was soll das?"

Harry senkte nun den Blick und meinte verschämt: „Ich dachte sie hätten eine Freude daran, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen."

Wieder glaubte der Lehrer nicht Recht zu hören. Der Junge konnte doch nicht nur deswegen hergekommen sein, um für sein Haus Punkte zu verlieren. Das war doch verrückt! Allerdings, was ist an dem Jungen nicht verrückt?

Schließlich schloss Professor Snape die Bürotür, ging um den Jungen und seinem Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Harry blickte ihm etwas verwirrt nach.

Nachdem der Lehrer sich in seinem Sessel zurück gelehnt hatte fragte er erneut: „Was soll das, Potter?"

Harry trat unsicher von einem Fuß zum anderen. „Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen. Und ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass es ihnen Spaß macht meinem Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Ich wollte sie ein wenig aufheitern."

‚Der Junge ist echt verrückt!' schoss es Professor Snape durch den Kopf. „Und wieso denken sie, mich aufheitern zu müssen?" fragte er den Jungen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es kam heute morgen einfach über mich. Alle waren irgendwie zufrieden am Frühstückstisch, mit Ausnahme von ihnen. Und da ich so wieso nichts zu verlieren habe, dachte ich ein Versuch wäre es wert." Mit diesen Worten sah Harry seinen Professor wieder an.

Der hatte Mühe seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dieser verrückte Gryffindor hatte tatsächlich vor, ihm eine Freude zu machen. Obwohl er ihn hasste. Nein, sogar weil er ihn hasste. War er wirklich schon so tief gesunken, dass der Junge mit seinem Weltretterkomplex meinte, ihm eine Freude machen zu müssen? Andererseits war es ja schon fast einer Ehre auf Harrys _„Ich rette dich"_-Liste zu landen. Normalerweise war sie nur Freunden vorbehalten.

Dieser Erkenntnis ließ den Professor aufblicken. War es das etwa? Wollte der Junge ihm seine Freundschaft anbieten? Als er Harrys Blick erwiderte, wurde er mit seiner Vermutung nur bestätigt. Denn der Junge sah einfach nur erwartungsvoll zu ihm. Da war kein Hass, da war kein Stolz, da war keine Arroganz. Da war nur pure Ehrlichkeit in den grünen Augen zu lesen.

In dem Moment bemerkte der Lehrer, dass der Junge ganz und gar nicht seinem Vater glich. Dabei war doch gerade das, die Grundlage seines Hasses dem Jungen gegenüber. Wie ein Kartenhaus, bei dem man die unterste Karte entfernt hatte, fiel sein Weltbild, den Jungen betreffend zusammen.

„Ein Versuch wäre es wert?" wiederholte er Harrys letzten Worte. Er war es wert? So was hat noch niemand zu ihm gesagt.

„Na ja. Es hat doch jeder das Recht zu Weihnachten ein bisschen Freude zu haben, oder etwa nicht? Ich weiß, sie denken, dass ich verrückt bin. Ich dachte selber, dass die Idee verrückt war. Aber..." versuchte Harry sich heraus zu reden wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Potter, sei ruhig! Entschuldige dich nicht immer für alles. Schon gar nicht dafür!" rief Snape.

Nun sah der Junge den Lehrer irritiert an.

Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig und senkte seinen Blick. Als er wieder aufsah, erstarrte Harry. War das etwa...? Konnte es sein, dass...? Ja, Professor Snape lächelte. Da war kein Hohn, da war kein Hass. Da war nur ein ehrlich berührtes Lächeln. Unsicher lächelte Harry zurück.

Eine weitere Pause der absoluten Stille entstand. Doch schließlich schnippte Professor Snape mit dem Finger und auf seinem Schreibtisch tauchte ein Tablett mit Keksen, einer Kanne Kakao und zwei Häferln auf.

„Setzt dich!" bot der Ältere dem Jüngeren an.

„Danke!" sagte Harry höflich und kam der Aufforderung nach.

Der Lehrer schenkte sich und Harry Kakao ein und hielt dann dem Jungen den Teller mit Keksen hin. Wieder bedankte sich Harry und fragte sich langsam, wohin das führen wird. Er hatte wohl gehofft, das angespannte Verhältnis zu dem Lehrer etwas zu mildern. Aber wie es jetzt aus sah, konnte sogar noch mehr dabei herauskommen.

Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille, in denen sich die Gedanken des Professors im Kreis drehten fragte er schließlich: „Und was jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?"

Harry blickte in seine Tasse, woher sollte er das wissen? Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer: „Ich weiß nicht. Soweit habe ich nicht überlegt."

„So weit?" fragte der Lehrer nach.

Der Junge zog die Schultern hoch und lächelte unsicher: „Na ja. Die Idee war, dass sie mich in ihrem Büro erwischen, mir Punkte abziehen und ich ihnen fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche. Aber sie haben keine Punkte abgezogen, warum nicht?"

Professor Snape seufzte. Der Junge konnte es ja nicht wissen. „Dumbledore hat vor Jahren diese Regel aufgestellt. Kein Lehrer darf an Heilig Abend einem Schüler Punkte abziehen!"

„Dann hatte sie es also vor?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut mich der Menschheit zu entziehen und einen gemütlichen Abend mit meinem Kessel zu verbringen und dann stehst du da und schaust nur groß," erklärte der Professor.

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht lieber gehen. Ich wollte ihnen nicht den Abend verderben!" entschuldigte sich Harry.

„Oh nein, du bleibst schön hier sitzen. In einer Stunde ist es Mitternacht, dann gilt Dumbledores Regel nicht mehr!" Bei diesen Worten blitze es amüsiert in den dunklen Augen des Professors.

Harry grinste verlegen. Dann hatte er ja doch ein Geschenk für den griesgrämigen Lehrer.

Die Stunde verging sehr schnell. Es verging sogar noch eine weiter und noch eine. Professor Snape und Harry hatten angefangen miteinander zu reden, wie es unter zivilisierten Menschen üblich war. Es war ein gegenseitiges Kennen lernen, wobei die beiden feststellten, dass sie sehr viel gemeinsam hatten.

Schließlich musste Harry gähnen. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr, als der Lehrer meinte, dass es höchste Zeit wäre, zu Bett zu gehen. Harry bedankte sich für den erstaunlich gemütlichen Abend und war schon an der Tür, als er Professor Snapes Worte vernahm.

„Übrigens, 30 Punkte..."

Harry erstarrte. Wollte der Lehrer ihm immer noch Punkte abziehen? Geschockt drehte er sich um. War der Abend etwa nur Show? Fiel der Professor jetzt wieder in seine alte Rolle zurück?

„... _für_ Gryffindor!" beendete Snape seinen Satz.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten wie aus der geschockte Miene des Jungen ein breites Lächeln entstand.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry! Ich muss gestehen ich habe den Abend sehr genossen," sagte der Lehrer mit einem freundlichen Grinsen.

Nun, war der Junge erstaunt. Hatte ihn Professor Snape beim Vornamen genannt? Ist doch erstaunlich welch eine Wirkung die Nennung seines Vornamens hatte. Sofern es ging wurde Harrys Lächeln noch breiter.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape!"


End file.
